


Hold Me

by lil_Tasha



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Head kiss, Miggy - Freeform, Prompt Fill, its soft, theyre soft, worried Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha
Summary: From kashimalin-fanfiction 50 Types of Kisses - Writing Prompts list on tumblr: 44) a kiss pressed to the top of the head and 47) a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> short ‘n soft :)

Juliet’s heart seized in her chest as the building in front of her imploded. The building that Magnum had rushed into without thinking not even two minutes ago.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill. She couldn’t _breathe._ She couldn’t _think._ She couldn’t make her legs do that thing where they carried you forward and you _moved._

Her eyes burned and her throat constricted and something wrapped around her arms because suddenly the ground was getting closer. It took a few moments for her brain to catch up and register that she had been falling.

_“Higgy.”_

The voice speaking her name sounded distant and muffled. Or maybe it was right next to her, but she just didn’t possess the energy to attempt to concentrate on it. Then there were sirens and flashing lights and the world abruptly came back into focus around her.

She was on her knees, the gravel poking through her jeans, and her hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Are you with us, Higgy?” the same familiar voice from before asked.

_TC,_ she realized. And he moved into her line of sight.

“Can you take a breath for me?”

Her eyes centered on him and she found her words. “He….he went into the building. I didn’t stop him. I _should’ve_ stopped him—“

“It’s not your fault,” TC interrupted. “It’s _not_ your fault,” he repeated.

“We got someone!” a firefighter shouted and their attention was redirected to him.

For the second time that day, Higgins’ lungs forgot how to do their job when she craned her neck to see past her friend, and her eyes landed on—

“Thomas,” she choked out.

The PI looked worse for wear covered in soot, small cuts scattered across his face, and limping ever so slightly away from the wrecked building, but he was _alive._ His gaze found hers almost immediately and she hurried to get her feet underneath her.

They met halfway, Higgins’ reaching for him, and attaching her lips to his. Magnum didn’t hesitate to return the kiss and he felt tears on his cheeks before she pulled away.

She gave him a light shove and narrowed her red rimmed eyes. “What in the bloody hell were you thinking running in there like that?” And she had intended to sound furious because she was. Except her words faltered at the end, exposing her thinly veiled panic instead.

“I thought I had enough time to get in and out.” He watched her trembling hands clench and unclench at her sides. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Higgins slid her arms around Magnum, holding him close to her, and dropped her head onto his chest. “Don’t you ever do something like that again.” She tightened her arms with a whispered _“please.”_

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head in a silent promise.


End file.
